


The Change

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Dragon-Blooded, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You learn to live with the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Change

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 June 2015  
> Word Count: 69  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: You learn to live with the pain.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Maleficent fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I adore Maleficent. I don't like all the changes made to her when they brought her back for the whole Queens of Darkness storyline, but I was thrilled to see her again. She's a fascinating character, to say the least…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

The first time I changed,  
I was terrified for days.  
No one had explained  
Magic could trigger the change  
Violently and early.

The second time was  
Far easier on my mind,  
But not my body.  
Or maybe I've reversed that.  
After a while, you don't care.

It never lessens,  
That discomforting feeling.  
You get used to it  
Or lose your mind completely.  
You learn to live with the pain.


End file.
